Those Magic Changes
by JLaLa
Summary: The new Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are going on a honeymoon. Guess who's going to be their housesitter? Post Mockingjay. Hayhanna and an Everlark wedding.


_Music suggestions (pretty much what I wrote this story to)_

_To a T (Stripped version) -Ryan Hurd_

_She's Always a Woman-Billy Joel_

_Bill Murray-Matt Nathanson_

Those Magic Changes

Spring had arrived.

District 12 had come out of the grey doldrums of winter, colorful blooms scattering and bringing life to the usually staid town.

Haymitch grimaced as he stared out the window, seeing the sun shining into the center of Victors' Village. For a moment, the neighborhood didn't look like just a lonely band of houses.

For years, he had spent his life in this place, in the outskirts of this dusty District.

Then one Reaping Day, it changed.

If he closed his eyes, Haymitch could still remember them. Her, raven-haired and slate eyes, standing tall after doing the bravest thing that anyone had ever seen in this languishing town. Him, all golden-haired and a cobalt blue gaze, wearing the best of his Merchant clothing and knowing that his death was imminent.

Haymitch knew the moment that they turned to shake hands that it would all change.

That he would change.

Because they made him care.

Damn them.

"Haymitch?"

Katniss was suddenly in front of him—obviously self-conscious—in a long white dress that Effie sent from Capitol. Atop her dark hair was a crown of spring blooms in various shades of yellow, the color of rebirth.

It was hard to believe that this blushing young woman was the voice and face of the Rebellion.

Something welled up inside him, thickening his throat as she approached him.

"Your tie is crooked." Katniss was already undoing it, measuring it out to create the perfect knot, despite his constant reminding that he had proximity issues—her nor Peeta listened. She finished, smoothing it down and giving him a smile. "There. Now we both looked halfway decent."

The feeling rose once more, and he found himself patting the top of her head carefully.

"You look more than decent, sweetheart."

_Pride._

That was the feeling—he was proud of them.

For all the bullshit that they had gone through, Katniss and Peeta came out of the games and were living gratifying lives.

Lives that meant something. Lives that other Tributes and Victors never got a chance to live.

Haymitch would never tell them; he wouldn't want them to think he cared or something akin to that.

"Thanks," Katniss murmured quietly, a small smile on her mouth. "Should we head out?"

"That man of yours is probably already halfway to the Justice Building," he replied.

They went to the entryway and Haymitch stepped up to the front door to open it for Katniss.

"Peeta had to check on something at the bakery," she informed him as they walked onto the front porch. "Thom told me he went through five different loaves before picking out our toasting bread." Her face glowed. "Sometimes Peeta goes a little overboard."

"Well, how many times does someone get to marry the Mockingjay?" Haymitch quipped.

"If you count our fake toasting for the Quell, then twice." Katniss let out a shaky breath. "I didn't realize how long I've been waiting for this until now."

"You two are going to be fine." He awkwardly patted her arm. "Because you'll have each other like you always have."

"We have you too," she told him.

"Katniss, there are some journeys that you and Peeta are going to take without me," he said. "This is just one of many."

"Did I ever thank you for walking me over?" They stepped down and began to head out of Victors' Village. "This is something that my parents should've done, but…"

Katniss' father had been gone long before, but her mother remained. Their relationship was still strained. Haymitch felt a frisson of irritation that Mrs. Everdeen couldn't be bothered to take a train from District 4 for her only _living _daughter's wedding.

As for Peeta, he was the only one of the Mellarks left—that is, until children came along.

"It's nothing," he muttered as they approached the archway leading out and into the main part of town.

"It's everything," Katniss told him. She looked to him and suddenly reached over to give him a tentative embrace. They pulled apart; brows furrowed. "That was weird, right?"

Haymitch snorted.

"Save the affection for your husband-to-be, Katniss." He held his arm out for her to take. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Haymitch leaned against one of the columns of his front porch, watching as Katniss and Peeta swayed together in an intimate dance. Around them the townspeople gathered, dancing a quick-paced jig to a local band as the town's children ran around Victors' Village playing tag.

The newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Mellark remained oblivious to it all, focused only on one another.

Peeta was a popular man, having opened the Mellark Bakery and employing most of the youth of District 12. Two of his managerial staff were from the Seam while Merchant children often gathered after school for a snack at the humble bakery. He was the one who suggested that the townspeople come after they signed their marriage license to celebrate their union.

Haymitch and Katniss tended to shy away. Katniss preferred to disappear into the woods for a hunt while he glued his ass to his porch seat watching the seasons change.

However, they couldn't refuse Peeta's excitement at inviting the town into Victors' Village.

"This is a vast difference from the parties we're used to."

His eyes went to the woman standing before him, a smirk on her painted month. "Johanna."

"In the flesh." She joined him on his front porch. "Our Star-Crossed Lovers got their happy ending." Her eyes went to Katniss and Peeta, lost in their embrace. Johanna smiled faintly. "How long do you think it will be before he knocks her up?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Haymitch retorted. "Plus, they're married now so it wouldn't count as being knocked up."

Johanna snorted, crossing her arms. "You do realize that they're having sex, right? She could already be pregnant." She looked at the home across the way. "You must've heard them at least once. I imagine that it's as quiet as death here."

"Well, I don't go around trying to listen for any of that."

"I feel like Peeta's the screamer of the two," Johanna said, her tone gleeful seeing him so discombobulated. She groaned, her head resting against the opposite column. "Why isn't there any alcohol?"

There was an abundant spread created by Peeta's staff and several of the townswomen. An array of bread and rolls along with cold meats, cheeses, and fruits filled a single table towards the end of the cul-de-sac.

"Because no one can afford alcohol," he told her gruffly. "This isn't the Capitol."

"I know that." Johanna turned to him. "How about you?"

"Inside the cabinet of the sitting room."

"Coming?" He looked over his shoulder to see her waiting expectantly, dark eyes roving over him, and something throbbed at that lithe figure she presented. "I promise I'll be much nicer once I have some booze in me."

Haymitch looked to where his charges stood, talking to a group of people, hands entwined together. Katniss was pressed against her husband, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

"They'll be fine without their mentor." Johanna crossed across from the porch to take his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Haymitch handed Johanna a glass thick with liquid.

"Effie has her duties in the Capitol. Annie couldn't come because Finn is still in school. Beetee is holed up in some laboratory. Enobaria was never very close to the happy couple. Gale…we're not even going to get into that. And her mother—"

"Too much of a coward." He reached to fill a glass for himself. "Didn't need you to tell me that."

Johanna raised a brow, taking a long sip. "That made me the defacto Victor wedding guest." She met his eyes. "You seem a little angry at Mrs. Everdeen."

She patted the seat next to her, crossing her legs to make space.

Haymitch sat reluctantly, trying not to notice the way the skirt of her green dress rode up her thigh.

"She is all Katniss has," he said simply.

"Yeah, but you can't force anyone to be there," Johanna pointed out. "We know how it feels to be forced." She took a particularly long gulp. "Sometimes, it's just too hard to return."

He took a sip from his own glass. "Was it hard for you to go back to District 7?"

"No." For the first time, a genuine smile lit her features. In that moment, Haymitch could see the woman she would have been if the Games have roughened her. The tenderness in her eyes softened the sharpness of her character. "I have a lovely cabin in the woods—just me and redwoods." She sipped her drink. "No one can hear my screams."

"Nightmares?"

"Masturbation." Johanna grinned, gauging his reaction; something between shock and curiosity. "I'd never sleep with a townie. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"I am aware of your reputation," he responded with a chuckle.

"Well, District 7 isn't," she informed him. "I do what I can to make sure that everything is tip-top. In fact, they want me to run for mayor next election…"

"Well, well…Mayor Johanna Mason…" Haymitch chortled. "Sounds downright regal."

Johanna snorted. "I'm no leader."

"Did anyone of us look like we should've been Victors?"

"True."

There was the sudden sound of raucous whooping. Both rushed out onto the porch, seeing that the townspeople had gathered in front of the Mellark residence. Katniss and Peeta stood atop the steps, identical grins on their faces and hands still entwined.

Peeta whispered in Katniss' ear and she nodded before letting him kiss her gently.

The townspeople—some a little punch drunk—hollered seeing the display of affection.

"Looks like the newlyweds will be taking the celebration inside," Johanna said.

Katniss and Peeta pulled away, their gazes going to their mentor.

They waved him over and he nodded, heading across the courtyard. Johanna followed, her quick steps in line with his own long ones.

The couple stepped down.

There was a pregnant pause before Peeta looked to him, blue eyes lined with happiness.

"Thank you for everything." His arm encircled his wife's waist. "I don't think we would've gotten here without you."

Haymitch shook his head in disagreement. "You would've found your way."

"We can agree to disagree," Katniss said diplomatically. She turned to Johanna. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." The woman went to Katniss, lifting her chin and winking at her conspiratorially. "Bed him well."

The bride ducked her head in embarrassment. "Johanna…"

There was a titter of laughter from some of the townspeople.

Haymitch placed a hand on Johanna's shoulder.

"And, with that, I think we should let you proceed to…whatever."

The couple nodded, but not before Katniss quickly kissed his cheek—girl was getting soft—while Peeta knowing that he had reached his affection limit, settling for a hearty handshake and a pat on the arm.

Once more, Johanna held her hand out to him. "Let's go."

He ignored the not-so-subtle looks that the Mellarks gave one another before taking Johanna's hand.

Together, they made their way back to his house, the cheers of the crowd as Peeta carried Katniss over the threshold of their home fading as they reached his porch.

Johanna took a deep breath.

"Those magic changes…so subtle that you never realize that it's already happened."

He looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your face," Johanna said, her eyes solid on him. "You've never stopped seeing them as those kids in the arena—until now."

"Are you getting soft on me too?"

"Trust me, there will never be anything soft between us." Johanna opened the front door. "Come and show me where I'm sleeping."

Haymitch started. "Wait—you're not going back home tonight?"

"This district has closed down for those two! Who do you think will be managing the trains?"

"Oh yeah."

Johanna gave him a conciliatory smile.

"Don't worry, Haymitch. They're still going to need you—just not tonight."

He groused. "I know that. Now, let me show you one of my many dusty bedrooms."

"That says so much about your sex life…"

He settled Johanna in the room across from him, bidding her good night, and closing the door just as she pulled her dress over her head.

Her body hadn't changed much from the Quell.

Haymitch shook those thoughts away as he went downstairs, going through his night routine. He fed the geese in his backyard before making sure that the fencing was locked before returning to the house. Heading to the kitchen, he cleaned up the remnants of breakfast and tossed the half-drunk glasses of water into the sink before washing up.

He then turned off the lights in the study, dining room, and living room, closing the curtains in the last room. Going to the entryway of the house, he made sure the front door was locked and bolted. Who knew how long the townspeople might linger?

Haymitch climbed the steps, turning into the long hallway to go to his room. He passed Johanna's closed door, hearing her singing—her lilt low yet melodic—before stepping into his room. The lights were already off and Haymitch quickly dressed for bed, his tie finding its way to the floor.

As he finished his ablutions, he suddenly found himself at his window. The party had thinned out considerably and he watched until the last of the townspeople had headed out.

His eyes went across and something stirred inside seeing the soft light coming through the living room window—that radiant glow of a toasting.

Something ached thinking that maybe they wouldn't need him.

However, just as Johanna said, that magical change had happened, and he found himself depending on them.

Haymitch usually slept with his window open—just in case.

Tonight, he closed it with a resounding thud.

* * *

The jolt on his bed woke him up with a jerk.

Johanna was already slipping under his sheets as he stirred. "I can't sleep alone."

Haymitch turned over to glare at her. "Don't you sleep alone at home?"

"My bed is small. Just enough for me," she informed him. "Apparently, your beds are for mutants." Johanna gave him a pleading look, perching her knees on the mattress, the light of the moon reflecting in her dark eyes. "I promise I won't bother you."

"Fine. Goodnight."

He turned away, pulling the sheet over his shoulder, and closing his eyes.

However, there was a sudden weight on his back and an arm slinging over his shoulders…then the nuzzling.

"What are you doing?"

"I usually hold a pillow at home," Johanna informed him. She yawned. "Aren't you tired? You'll get used to me. Go to sleep."

Haymitch didn't reply, turning once more, his body on edge feeling her steady heartbeat against his back. He told himself to stay awake so he could immediately complain about the invasion of space to his unexpected houseguest once morning came.

However, when the warmth of her body seeped into his skin, Haymitch's eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"Haymitch! Johanna!"

Quick, stealthy steps—followed by clunkier stomps—ascended the stairs.

"Haymitch!" The door suddenly banged open. "Are you aw—whoa!"

His eyes flew open and he shot up to find the newlyweds at his doorway.

Johanna rose slowly, stretching before giving the couple a sleepy smile. "Morning…enjoyable night?"

"Should we be here?" Peeta burst out.

"Don't worry Mellarks," Johanna assured the couple. "I would never defile your dear mentor." She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the cuddle." She scooted off the bed. Haymitch didn't realized that she came into his bed in only a thin white shirt and socks. "I'll make breakfast for all of us. Give me fifteen minutes."

She walked around the gaping couple, disappearing into her room with a click of the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Katniss asked him.

Haymitch growled, putting his head in his hands, before taking a deep breath and looking to them.

"Johanna Mason is what happened," he retorted. "I bolted the door last night just in case one of the townspeople tried to pay a visit. How did you even get in?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "You've been trying to keep us out for years. I jimmied the dining room window open and climbed in before letting Peeta in through the front door."

"And, what did you need at the ass crack of dawn?"

Peeta smirked.

"Didn't mean to interrupt the _cuddling_. We just made a decision that we wanted to go over with you."

He readied himself to get up out of bed. "Alright…let me just get dressed—"

Katniss put her hands up. "Wait! You're wearing pants, right?"

"Yes. Now, get out!"

* * *

"What did you need to talk about?"

They were gathered at the table, mugs of coffee except for Peeta, who opted for his usual morning tea. Johanna sat next to Haymitch after placing a plate of sunny side up eggs and bacon in the middle. Peeta and Katniss had set the table dutifully as he was getting ready for the day.

"Katniss and I have made a decision," Peeta started before looking to his wife who nodded. "We are going on a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Well, Johanna offered her cabin," Katniss continued. "And, we never got to see the Districts up close during the Victory Tour…"

He looked to Johanna in annoyance. "This was your idea?"

"I'm shit at giving presents," Johanna responded tartly. "It's just a nice little reprieve from the world where they can enjoy a new view and not worry about bothering you with loud sex."

"Let's just talk about new things to see," Peeta cut in, trying to remain tactful. "We'd like to travel a little…before and _if_ children come."

Katniss had only recently agreed to the possibility of having a child—she had told Peeta that they would have to see how the first one came out before deciding on more.

If they really dove deep into Katniss' feelings about children, it seemed to be more that she was afraid of getting another version of Prim.

Haymitch nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"And, you don't have to worry about being all alone," Katniss told him. "We got ourselves a house sitter."

Her greys flitted to the woman currently residing in the adjacent chair.

Haymitch turned to find Johanna smiling at him.

"Hey neighbor."

* * *

The Mellarks set off on their honeymoon the next morning after Johanna arranged for their pick-up with an official in District 7. She and Haymitch walked the newlyweds to the train station to say their goodbyes and in case they had questions for Johanna.

"The person whose going to pick you up is Robert," she informed them as she handed Katniss her keys. "And, he is very nice."

Katniss raised a brow in query. "Nice, huh?"

"Yes," Johanna told her. "Nice that he doesn't mind if you don't swallow."

"I'm sorry I said anything."

"Me, too," Peeta agreed.

She cackled at their grimaces.

"You guys need to harden up. Though—according to Katniss—Peeta has no problem on that end."

"Now I wish that Katniss never said anything," Haymitch said.

"Katniss, one day you might have a kid and that's about the dirtiest thing that will happen to you," Johanna continued. "There's all kinds of liquid coming out of you and you get sweaty…then there's the tearing. Not to mention the baby clawing its way out of your vagina—"

Katniss looked grey. "Stop before I back out of the kid thing."

"Oh geez, can't you just wish them a good trip like a normal person?" Haymitch asked.

"Normal is boring. So is missionary," Johanna retorted.

The train whistled and the couple gathered their belongings. Peeta reached over and gave him a quick embrace. Haymitch could see the confident contentment in the man, so different from the boy standing on the stage on Reaping Day. Peeta walked straighter and there was a look in his eyes that was a little less haunted.

"Do you need me to check in at the bakery?"

Peeta nodded. "At least once a day, anytime should be okay—have to keep them on their toes. Also, it will be a good time to show Johanna the main part of District 12."

"I'm sure all main parts are the same, no matter the district."

"Humor me," the man said. "And if there are any emergencies, our contact information is on the kitchen counter."

"Have a good honeymoon," Haymitch told him. "You deserve it."

Katniss approached and looked to him. "Another one of those journeys, right?"

He nodded in agreement. "It's going to happen."

The train whistled once more, and Katniss quickly hugged him.

"Make sure that Johanna doesn't burn our house down—or look in my side table in our bedroom."

Haymitch chuckled as she was led away by her husband and onto the train.

* * *

After a few days, Haymitch concluded that Johanna would continue to join him in his bed. Despite bringing her things to Katniss and Peeta's, he would be awakened to her frantic knocking to be let in. He started leaving the door unlocked so he could sleep uninterrupted.

Every morning, Haymitch would always find her gone, but the heat of her pressed to his back remained.

His morning erections made their glorious comeback.

As promised, he would visit the Mellark Bakery once a day. Thom was the manager in charge and assured him that everything was going well but still enjoyed their visits. It helped that Johanna would flirt shamelessly with Thom…which didn't bother him in the least.

Haymitch knew that there was no way that Thom could handle Johanna the way she wanted—or needed.

Not many understood her complexities and triggers—himself included.

He showed her the main part of town. It was, as he said, the same as every other district.

However, they always stopped at the Justice Building.

"As you know, District 12 was burnt to the ground." His eyes remained on the large building. "Eventually, we all rebuilt, but somehow this place remained the same, like it just grew right back up from the soil."

Johanna nodded. "I can almost see the makeshift stage and Effie at the center." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Can you tell me about their Reaping Day?"

Haymitch shifted, feeling the uneasiness crawl through his skin.

"I was drunk a majority of the time. I only about sobered up just as Katniss volunteered for Prim." He closed his eyes. "I can still hear her screaming as Gale carried her off."

Her fingers found his as her other hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Sometimes I think it's better that she's gone," he suddenly admitted. "That first year, Katniss was manic and practically agoraphobic. Peeta was littered with nightmares, still distrustful of Katniss. A lot of that time was spent reminding him that she wasn't a mutt and assuring her that he wasn't going to harm her."

"They've come a long way," Johanna said as they headed away from the building. She hugged herself, looking chilled.

"I agree." Haymitch looked to her. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

They continued their walk through the town in silence.

"You're not even going to offer me your coat?" she suddenly sputtered.

He snorted. "It's too big for you."

Haymitch pushed her into the nearest open shop door. They walked further in before he found what he was searching for. Taking the thick knit scarf from the rack, he wrapped it around Johanna's neck until she was properly bundled.

Johanna fingered the scarf. "Why green?"

"Because it's my favorite color," he replied. "And, this particular shade brings out the gold flecks in your eyes."

Johanna's face colored. "It does?"

"Yes."

Haymitch didn't go any further—though the thought that it made her look like a forest nymph almost escaped his lips.

He had never been this eloquent.

Quickly, he paid for the scarf and they quickly headed back to their respective homes.

That night when she came into his bed, Johanna urged him onto his back.

Her head found its way to his shoulder while her hand rested against his chest, her palm where his heart was beating.

"Just wanted to make sure it was actually there," she joked before falling asleep.

* * *

Haymitch had almost forgotten about the day until the sound of rain hit his ceiling.

He didn't go to the bakery—Peeta would understand, especially because it was today.

Johanna, however, was confused by the sullenness radiating off him. She sat next to him as he brooded in the living room, watching the embers flicker and pop in the fireplace. He ignored her, choosing to sip his whiskey in solitude.

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong," she stated.

"No." He gulped his drink down, feeling it thicken his throat. "Go home, Johanna. I don't need you mothering me."

"Well, there's nobody else to, Haymitch," she suddenly hissed. "Nobody willing to take your bullshit—and your support system is in District 7. If you keep this up, you won't even have me."

"Well, I don't want you!" He slammed his glass on the coffee table. "You don't need to watch over me. What you need to do is go across the street and do your job which is making sure the house isn't gathering dust."

Her lips thinned at his words. "Go fuck yourself, Haymitch."

With that, Johanna walked out the door, a resounding slam echoing in the house.

He didn't stop her, only rising from his place to refill his drink.

* * *

Johanna didn't come back which was just as well as the rain turned into a torrential downpour. The rain barreled at the house at all sides and the sound was deafening, making it seem like any moment the water might just rise up and drown you.

It was almost midnight when he suddenly realized. "Shit."

Without hesitating, Haymitch rushed down the stairs and outside. The rain was falling in sheets, the wind pelting him as he crossed the yard and into the Mellark home.

"Johanna?" he called out, stepping into the house. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. Haymitch decided to go upstairs in search of her. The master bedroom was empty as were the two rooms next to it. There was a whimper and he followed it further down the hall into the last door, his heart splitting at the sight before him.

Johanna was crouched on the bed in fetal position, her skin soaked in a sweat and her nightgown drenched, causing it to cling to her shivering form.

Haymitch crawled in behind her, gathering her to his rain-sodden clothes.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner," he said softly.

Johanna struggled to speak, her breaths coming out in tight gasps. "At least you came."

He pulled her closer, letting her relax against him, his hands reaching to take hers to warm her fingertips. His lips found the curve of her neck and Johanna sighed, her breathing slowing to a normal pace.

"What do you do when it rains like this in District 7?"

"The trees break down the sound and take the brunt of the rain. That's why I love my little cabin in the woods."

Haymitch had never heard her sound so small and it broke him. He thought that he knew every bit about Johanna; that biting sense of humor and forceful nature her trademark traits. However, it was this woman—the one that survived the Games, but was torn down by storms—that he made him want; made him want so badly that he would plant a million trees around this house just to help her sleep.

Then he would feel like he had done something right.

"Haymitch, why are you here?"

"I don't know." His nose pressed to her hair, smelling green, smelling…her.

"You sound like me." Her laugh danced along his skin. "I'm not sure why I do half the things I do."

His mouth found the skin just behind her ear and she arched gracefully against him.

"Just when I think I got you down. I realized that I'm completely off."

"The attitude makes you difficult to trust," Johanna told him.

The rain was beginning to peter off, but they remained entwined.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of the day that I lost my mother, brother…and girlfriend."

"Oh."

"On that particular day, I shut down. Katniss and Peeta don't even come to me—as determined as they are to be there. It's just a time for me to just let the quiet and the darkness take over."

Johanna looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes full of empathy.

"Why are you allowing me to be here now?"

Haymitch didn't know the answer.

Instead, his lips found hers.

It wasn't gentle, it was bruising. The moan escaping her mouth told him that it was welcomed—wanted, even.

Her tongue swept into his mouth, causing his stomach to twist in long-lost desire.

"Should we be doing this?" he questioned as his mouth covered her neck, nipping up to her ear.

Johanna turned to him fully, her deep eyes boring into his. "I've been waiting for this."

"Since when?"

"Since the Justice Building…since you wrapped that scarf around my neck." Johanna moved closer, arms encircling his neck as her front melted into his. She brushed her lips along his own and he responded feverishly. "I have never felt so safe."

Haymitch kissed the bare skin along her shoulder. "There is nothing safe about this."

"Life is not without its risks."

Her hand found the waist of his pants, tugging them down. Her thigh hooked over his hip and he moved up the skirt of her nightgown, revealing that bit of thigh that he saw her first night in District 12.

Then in one seamless motion, Haymitch was inside her.

Johanna hissed tightly, a content sigh spilling from her lips.

He closed his eyes as they fell into a hurried, marked rhythm and he grit his teeth feeling the pulsing…and the heat of her…her skin was cool, only adding to the myriad of sensations rolling through his heated skin.

She pushed her nightgown off her body, and Haymitch opened his eyes to her alabaster skin glowing in the darkness of the storm. A wave of desire washed over him and he turned her over onto her back, pulling out just to thrust quickly back into her.

Johanna cried out at the motion. "Fuck…do that again…"

"I thought you said missionary was boring," he replied, a breathless chuckle escaping him.

She met his eyes, her hand reaching to cup his cheek. He became acutely aware of the pounding of her heart against him, her peak nipples brushing his chest…and those eyes that look at him tenderly, accepting everything that he was—the good and the bad.

"Trust me, there is nothing boring about you…or this."

Johanna reached, pulling him down to kiss her and he lost himself until there was nothing left but to fill her. She gave into him fully, her core pressed into his, neither wanting to lose the connection.

After, Haymitch held her close, letting them settle into a languid, sated place.

"I lost a brother too, you know," Johanna told him.

"Will you tell me about him?"

"Yes…will you me about them…about her?"

Haymitch could feel her holding her breath in anxiety.

"Okay. But for now, let's sleep."

Johanna nodded, reaching to kiss him before they fell asleep under the settling storm.

* * *

"Her name was Kina. We grew up together in the Seam."

They laid out in the grass behind Victors' Village. The land had dried, and the weather warmed enough to give them a break from having to stay inside. It wasn't as if they didn't have anything to do; they had more than occupied themselves.

Occupied their brains out, actually.

In between all of that, they spent their time talking about their pasts. Her brother, Jonah, was eleven when he died. Precocious like Johanna, she thought of him as the smarter of two of them. Her mother had them when she was only a child herself but was one of the most confident women she ever knew.

"Katniss reminds me a lot of her," Johanna told him, her head in his lap, his hand moving along her hair. "Self-sufficient, gentle and tough all at the same time."

"And your dad?" he had asked.

"A lumberjack; larger than life but the kindest person I will ever know. He had a mark on his arm from an incident with a bear—it looked like a crescent moon. As a kid, I would trace my finger along it. He told me that the pain was bad, but eventually it went away, leaving the scar. Eventually the scar became a part of who he was."

"You could say that about a lot of moments in life," he replied. "They are temporary, but they leave marks, some deeper than others, but they become part of you."

"And, you—" Johanna scooted off him, laying out on the grass. "Tell me about them…about her."

So, he started, telling her of Kina—her smile still stuck inside him, full and brighter than the sun.

"We were together for about a year when I was reaped," he told Johanna, as her head went to her shoulder. "She promised to watch over my mother and Elias, my brother, before we were separated." He felt himself quake in the memories. "And, it was such a blur after I won. I didn't realize how little time I had left before they were taken from me."

"How did it happen?" she asked carefully.

"Lynched by Peacekeepers. Found them by cusp of trees behind the Seam…got them down myself, except for Kina. Her father did that personally…left soon after." He turned to her. "And, you?"

"Burned our house down along with several acres of our property."

They went quiet.

After a moment, Johanna turned over, resting her chin on his chest.

"Tell me something nice about each of them."

He thought for a moment, before replying.

"My mother had these warm hands, no matter what, cold or blazing hot, they were always that same. When I was a kid, she would sing me to sleep and run her hands in my hair." He swallowed back the lump. "Elias was wise beyond his years, he was ten when Snow got him, and I remember telling him that any book he could ever want would be in our new home."

"And Kina?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"And?"

"She said yes." He coughed. "I should've known better. Snow knew her worth and he punished me for it."

"You were young and in love," Johanna replied. "We don't always get someone to love."

"Fully aware of that." Haymitch sat up abruptly. "It's getting dark, we should go."

Nodding in agreement, Johanna took his hand to get onto her feet.

"I'm sorry about all of them," Johanna said softly. "Especially about Kina."

"You are right. At least I had that moment," he told her. "You still have time to find someone to love, Johanna."

She stared at him queerly, a myriad of emotions passing through her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of being alone."

"But you are afraid to want."

"Maybe," she admitted, pressing against him. "Take me home?"

"Yes." Haymitch pressed a kiss into her hair. "Let's go home."

* * *

The Mellarks' return was met with joy and a tinge of regret.

"District 7 is beautiful," Peeta told them as they gathered for a welcome home dinner. "There was just something in the air, you know. Made everything different…fresher."

"Trees help with that," Johanna explained. "And, when the hell did you have time to even look around? You should have been on your back, giving Katniss that magical Peeta Mellark ride!"

Haymitch put his fork and knife down. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore."

Johanna smirked at him. "You'll live."

Katniss looked between Haymitch and Johanna. "And, how was it here?"

"Fine," they answered in unison.

Haymitch inwardly groaned at how obvious they were making themselves. He distracted himself from the embarrassment by picking at his plate and avoiding Katniss' inquisitive gaze.

"Thom said that you came by most days, except for—" Peeta looked to him, his blue eyes somber. "Sorry, we weren't here."

"We just let the time get away from us," Katniss told him. "And, we realized it when we were coming back. I know that you don't like us around during that day, but we still want to be there—if you need us."

Haymitch shook his head, shaking the gruffness from his voice.

"It was alright. Really." The feel of her hand of his shoulder lifted the weight of remembrance off him. He stopped himself from covering her hand with his own. "There was bad storm and you probably wouldn't have gotten through to call, anyway."

"We heard," Peeta said. "How did you keep yourselves occupied?"

"Talked," Johanna replied quickly. "Drank…slept."

They morphed into a silence to finish their dinner, but Haymitch couldn't help but feel the tremble of pleasure as Johanna reached under the table to take his hand.

* * *

"You don't have to hide anything, you know."

Haymitch looked to the woman sitting next to him on his front porch. "What are you on about, Katniss?"

"For someone who was a Victor, Johanna is not very good at sneaking out of a house." Katniss shifted to meet his eyes. "What exactly is happening between you guys?"

"I don't really feel like we should be talking about this," he told her plainly.

"Are you just sleeping together?" Katniss crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Because Johanna puts up a front, but she can get hurt, just like any other person—"

"I know that!" Haymitch told her. "Don't you think that I've thought about how this is going to end? Because I know it ends with not just her hurting…" He took a breath to calm his nerves. "She is leaving tomorrow, Katniss, and I just want to enjoy…I just want to enjoy her."

"Why can't you just ask her to stay?" Katniss questioned. "What do you need to make yourself miserable?"

"Because Johanna deserves better than me," he responded. "Someone not so broken."

"Peeta and I were just as broken," she said quietly. "But you never gave up on us. Don't give up on her."

"What happened to the brooding girl who hated talking about feelings?"

"What happened to the drunk bastard who I had to force into mentoring me?" Katniss shot back. "We grew up. I don't need you to guide me anymore and you don't need to worry that you're abandoning us—not if it's for someone worth fighting for."

There was a bang of the screen door and Peeta stepped out onto the porch.

"You okay here?" He sat on armrest of the bench, next to Katniss. "I heard yelling so I figured you might be having a heart to heart."

"We were talking about Johanna," she informed her husband.

"Oh, so you were telling him how we know that they're having sex?"

"I didn't put it quite like that," Katniss replied.

"Did you mention that they shouldn't keep their window open if they didn't want us to know?" Peeta asked. He looked to Haymitch; gaze curious. "What exactly are you doing that's causing that sound to come out of her?"

"None of your business," he replied. "And, if you don't want Johanna to know which one of you is the screamer then you'll keep quiet. Also, you should learn to close your windows, too!"

"Thank goodness Johanna is in town and not hearing this," Katniss said. She looked to Haymitch once more. "But if there is anything there—which I think there is or else we wouldn't have insisted on going to District 7—you should say something."

Patting his shoulder, Katniss stood up and went into the house.

Haymitch looked to Peeta. "Which one of you came up with the idea of the honeymoon?"

"Johanna offered her place. We were going to refuse, but then I saw the way you looked at her and convinced Katniss that it was a good idea," he explained.

"Thanks," he found himself replying.

"Of course. Now, will you tell me what you were doing to Johanna—"

"No."

* * *

The train station was quiet; only a few passengers littering the platform along with the quartet that they made.

"So, where are you headed?" Katniss asked.

Johanna shrugged. "I'll probably check in at home, then maybe District 4 or maybe 2." She looked to Katniss. "Do you want to me to say hi to Gale from the new Mrs. Mellark?"

"No," Katniss responded tersely. "But I do want you to be safe." She pulled the woman into her embrace. "You're always welcome here."

Johanna smirked. "Wow. Marriage has made you very touchy-feely." She went to Peeta. "That was all your doing, Baker Boy."

"Gladly done." Peeta grinned before giving her a hug. His former charge had grown broad and Johanna was practically engulfed in his arms. "Take care of yourself, Johanna—ow!"

"Sorry, but I had to get a little pinch," Johanna said before smirking at Katniss. "He's got a great ass. Really top-notch."

Katniss snorted. "Why do you think I married him?"

Johanna grimaced. "Gross."

She looked at Haymitch and nodded her head over to a spot a little away from the couple.

Haymitch nodded back, stepping back quietly to the area while she said her final goodbyes to Katniss and Peeta.

Finally, she walked over to him. "Haymitch."

"Johanna." They had said their goodbyes last night; she didn't bother to hide that she was staying over anymore, telling the couple goodnight before disappearing into his house. They exhausted themselves until the sun and moon met creating that pink sky that no one ever gets to see.

However, they did; sitting on his front porch until the Mellarks awoke.

"I'm not good with goodbyes," he told her.

"I know," Johanna assured him, mustering up a smile. She let out a shaky breath. "Let's not make it hard on ourselves." She reached into her satchel, pulling out the green scarf. "Will you help me?"

Haymitch nodded, taking the scarf and placing it around her neck to arrange it so she would be comfortable and warm. Her eyes never left his as he tucked and patted it to perfection.

And, when he was done, Haymitch pulled away to look her over, knowing the gold flecks in her eyes had imprinted inside him.

The train whistled behind them.

"Johanna—" His chest squeezed tightly in anxiousness, trying to find his words. "—I need you."

Moments passed and Haymitch held his breath. He knew that Johanna would never hurt him so much with her words, but in her actions.

If Johanna didn't want him, all she had to do was get on the train and never look back.

Instead, her hand reached for him, pulling it to her lips so she could kiss his knuckles, one by one.

"Then, come with me."

There was only one answer for him.

"Okay."

Together, they went to Katniss and Peeta, hands entwined.

Katniss met his eyes first and in a second, she pulled him into her arms, thickness in her words.

"You'll always be welcomed home." She smiled, blinking back the moisture in her gaze. "It's just one of those journeys, right?"

Haymitch nodded before whispering into her ear. "Wherever she is, is home."

They pulled apart so he could embrace Peeta.

"Take care of each other," he told Haymitch. "We'll be here if you need us."

There was a final whistle and an all-aboard shout.

Johanna squeezed his hand. "Let's go."

Together, they stepped onto the train.

**FIN**.


End file.
